


Act I: Coming Back From Dust

by UnderAPseudonym



Series: The Wayne's [1]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batwoman (Comic), Nightwing (Comics), Wonder Woman (Comics), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Depression, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Secrets, Feels, Implied Sexual Content, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Parenthood, Postpartum Depression, Team as Family, Teen Pregnancy, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7283509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderAPseudonym/pseuds/UnderAPseudonym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first part of this epic saga, The Wayne's are faced with a threat that was thought to be in hiding.</p><p>Bruce and Diana Wayne are dead.</p><p>Dick Grayson is trying to keep the family together.</p><p>Barbara Gordon-Grayson can't be the wife her husband deserves.</p><p>Jason Todd just married the woman of his dreams.</p><p>Cassandra Cain-Todd is the luckiest woman alive.</p><p>Tim Drake left his girlfriend behind.</p><p>Stephanie Brown has a surprise.</p><p>Damian Wayne just got dumped.</p><p>Martha Wayne is the only biological child of Bruce and Diana Wayne.</p><p>The dysfunctional, yet so in sync bat-family, is struggling in the wake of disaster. They will embark on a journey through love, hate, anger, fear, loss, devastation, and self-struggle. Will they crumble at the feet of their enemies, both physical and metaphorical? Or will their tight family bonds help drag them through the deepest corners of their own waking nightmares?</p><p>Be sure to read Act II! It's up on my profile!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Horrific Accident

We glided across the floor like two graceful swans, completely entrancing the crowd. She looked like Dad. She was the constant reminder of our late father, with her green eyes that could grow dark or sparkle like the genuine diamonds on her necklace. She had a strong jawline like him; her face looking like it was sculpted to resemble our father. She had her jet-black hair back in a curly updo, with a diamond crown tracing her head, bangs falling slightly to frame her face. 

“Stop staring, will you? Creeps me out.” Martha giggled quietly. I let a grin settle over my face. I contemplated whether or not to justify my staring with the truth or make something up. She always hated it when I mentioned Dad. She had taken the hardest hit. Martha never knew Mom, Mom died months after Martha was born. 

“Your eyes. They remind me of someone familiar.” I smirked. Her grin toned immediately down to a sad smile. She nodded lightly.

“From all the pictures I’ve seen, you look like Mom. That’s not such a bad deal.” I upturned the melancholy smile, as her green eyes shone brightly. I chuckled lightly. 

“Yeah, not a bad deal.” I murmured, thinking back. Martha didn’t know that I was adopted. She thought that her and I were the only two kids of Bruce and Diana’s. Our three brothers were adopted as well, and she knew that. But we all looked alike. I think that Bruce and Diana wanted to appease the public by getting kids that all looked the same. But me especially, you could have mistaken me for Diana’s son any day. I had her bright blue eyes, her jet-black hair, and her knack for truth, as well as a need for justice (instilled in me by Bruce). Martha was the only one out of the 5 of us that had powers, inherited by Diana. She had flight, enhanced strength, and Bruce’s sense of curiosity and knowledge. She was a human weapon, and that made for a rough childhood on all of us, but it was especially trying Bruce and Diana. 

“Look at Jason, he’s all over Cass.” Martha snickered. I shrugged.

“It’s their wedding, I think that’s how they’re supposed to be.” I murmured. “Speaking of which, how are you and Connor? I thought he would be the one dancing with you tonight.” I laughed. She shrugged.

“I just don’t know if I’m ready for that. And we have been linked together since birth, it’s like destiny for us to end up together, and that’s kind of a daunting thing to think about.” She drew out a steep breath. It’s was Bruce’s sense of isolation and fighting destiny that I most feared and admired about Martha. Sometimes her conscience could be skewed, and she could be ruthless.

“I don’t see what’s so bad about that. If he loves you, and you love him, I think you should be together.” I muttered, trying to talk her out of Bruce’s dark side. It was the Diana in me that wanted the best for her, and wanted her to be happy. It had been that way since I was 17. That’s when dad died. And my four siblings were thrust upon me, unable to gain help from Alfred; he lay in the cemetery right next to our mother and father. Damian and Jason wanted to deal with it on their own, but there were many nights that I held a 7-year-old Martha after she had woken up screaming from a nightmare. I was still a teenager myself; it was hard to be a good father too. But Bruce had made me promise, he had made me swear after Martha was born and we adopted Jason, Tim, and Damian, that I would protect them and keep them safe when he and Diana were gone. It’s a lot to put on a 10-year-old boy, but I promised. And I knew that I had to live by that vow, remembering what they would have wanted for us kids. Sometimes, the only thing that got me through days or weeks or months, was the grace of God himself, and even then, it didn’t feel like anyone was in my corner. 

“I don’t know, I look at Jason and Cass, and really wonder if that’s going to be me. I see you and Barbara, and I don’t know if I’m ready for that. And it just seems like that’s where the road is going to end.” She murmured, sighing. I snorted.

“You’re 17, Jason and Cass are 22. Barbara and I got married when we were 23. Tim’s 20 and he and Stephanie aren’t married yet. You don’t have to be ready now. You’ve still got time.” I smiled, twirling her around. The bottom of her sparkling black ball gown flared up, hitting my legs gently. “But I don’t know how Connor could say no to you when you look like this.” She blushed deeply. “Definitely better than your bedhead and morning breath.” I laughed, lightening the mood. She elbowed me gently.

“Watch it, dude.” She grinned, displaying her perfect smile. She was a true vision of upper class society. But when you spoke to her, she was so relatable and well rounded. 

I took a second to really let this moment sink in. It had been decades since the manor had been opened up for a formal event, and it probably wouldn’t be open again until Damian or Tim got married. I had technically inherited all of Bruce’s assets, including the manor, but I let Lucius handle all of my affairs up at Wayne Industries. Especially in moments like these, I liked to look back on everything and assess how it would have been different if Bruce and Diana were still alive. But thankfully, Bruce and Diana were incredible parents to me, and taught me how to handle things when they would eventually be gone. When they originally said that, I think that they were under the assumption that they would have more time with us. But I learned the important things, and taught them to my younger siblings. Things such as dancing.

“You know, you’ve got quite the knack for dancing. Mom was like that too. When Dad was teaching Mom how to dance, she picked up the foxtrot and Viennese waltz incredibly quickly.” I smiled. She laughed, a grin surfacing on her face.

“You’ve been teaching me since I was 9. So I should be decent.” She laughed. I shrugged.

“Yes, but Mom had this distinct grace and elegance that you wouldn’t expect from an Amazonian warrior. She just fit with the dances, and made Dad look good.” I chuckled. She smiled, nodding slowly.

“I wish it didn’t have to be like this. You have so much going for you right now—“ she shifted her gaze over to Barbara, looking beautiful as ever, “—and I don’t want your responsibilities to damper the life you could be living. You’ve raised us since we were kids, and you somehow managed to raise yourself. I just wish you could be free of us. You shouldn’t have to deal with all this.” She sighed sadly, avoiding my gaze. I could see her green eyes growing slightly darker, glimmering with the slightest hint of a tear. I felt a pain in my chest, a metaphorical pain that hurt so bad, I almost couldn’t breathe. 

“Martha—You and Damian and Jason and Tim are my life. You four come first, no matter what might be going on in my life. And I was happy to step up to the plate, not only as your guys’ father, but as a mentor and teacher in most everything. Whether we’re all out on the streets of Gotham, dressed up in glorified Halloween costumes, saving the world, or in our best attire, gliding across ballroom floors, I’m so proud. I’m so incredibly proud of you kids. And it has been my greatest honor to be anything close to a father to you.” I preached quietly, a tear slipping out of both of our eyes. “When I was 10, after we had adopted Tim and Damian and Jason, on the day you were born, Bruce put you in my arms and said, “Protect them. When we are gone, you are their only guardian. Trust no one, and keep them safe. They need you.” But looking at you tonight, all grown up and a true beauty, inside and out, I really don’t think you need me anymore.” I sighed, grimacing a little. I tried to hold back the overflow of tears that were about to escape. She coughed out a sad and stifled laugh. 

“They would have been so proud of you.” She whispered. I felt all the air in my chest cavity vacuumed out. All I had ever wanted in life was to be good to my brothers and sister, and gain the respect of my mother and father. Hearing it now, from the closest thing I’ll ever get to my late parents, was an experience. 

“I didn’t know Mom, although the way you talk about her, makes us all feel like we know her. But I knew my father, and he would have been so—“ she drew in a deep breath, trying not to cry too much. “—proud of you.” She finally exhaled, almost trembling. She collapsed into my chest, tightening her grip on my shoulder and right hand. Even when she was a mess, she still danced with elegance and grace. Just like Mom. Then, muffled from my chest, came a little whimper of a statement.

“I will always need you.”

And a gunshot rang through the air.


	2. An Unwelcome Guest

All of us scurried around the cave, getting suited up. 

“Listen, I’ve laid out a plan of action, and I really need you all to pay attention.” I ordered, pressing buttons on the console of Bruce’s old computer. I had learned how to use it when I was young, hacking into military grade files. 

“Sorry, this wedding dress isn’t as easy to take off as one might think.” Cass growled. I turned to see her and Martha struggling to get it off. 

“Dick, could you come help me with this suit?” Jason called. I ran over quickly, helping him get stripped rather fast. 

“Sorry your big day was ruined. We could always try to reschedule?” I offered, stifling a smile out of both Jason and everyone else in the room. He finished getting undressed, as I ran back over to the large screen. Barbara was wheeled up to it, typing furiously. I kissed her head, leaning over her slightly.

“Promise me you’ll be safe. I don’t want to have to deal with these idiots by myself.” She quipped, cold, but with an omniscient sense of love and care. These were her kids too. 

“I promise.” I whispered, bringing her head up to kiss me, as we shared a quick but plenty intimate moment. I stood up, turning back to my siblings, dressed and armed. “Okay, so Martha and I will go up first, scout out the west wing and—“

“But that’s where the shooter was at! You could be shot!” Tim shouted. I shook my head.

“This plan isn’t up for debate.” I said firmly, doing my best ‘Bruce’ impersonation. “Jason and Tim will be in the North wing, Cass in the East wing, and Damian in the south wing. Do we all understand?” I ordered. They nodded.

“I think you should wear the belt.” Martha murmured, almost too quiet to hear. It struck me in a place of pain, a place that I had tried to avoid. Everyone turned to her. “Come on, Dick. You knew that eventually the day would come. It’s been a long time. And maybe the reason that crime rates are higher than ever, and still climbing, is because they don’t have anyone to answer to. We don’t know who this guy upstairs is, he could be an Arkham escapee, but he knows The Batman.” She finished, putting a lot of weight into her words. Everyone then shifted their gaze to me.

“I—I—I don’t think that I could do that. We don’t need it. I promised him that it would only be used for emergencies. I—“ but my stammering was interrupted by the haunting buzzing of a call being intercepted by the large computer at Barbara’s desk. The room fell silent as Barbara turned to me, and I stifled a nod. With the click of the key, a familiar face popped up on the screen. 

“Hello, Batfreaks!” the sound was like nails on a chalkboard. I stood a little stiffer, and rose up a little taller. This man had killed my mother. And my father. He had cheated to do both of those things. And he stole something I will never get back. 

“I’m offended I didn’t get an invite.” He seethed. “And if you don’t come up and finish this party, there’s going to be more than drops of expensive champagnes and wines on the ballroom floor.” He cackled, breaking into a fit of laughter. I snapped my head over to the coveted case, and I felt everyone’s eyes on me. I just stared at the case for a moment. I got flashbacks in that one-second, images of pain and suffering at the hands of this evil coward. I clenched my jaw, and looked back at my siblings before looking to Barbara.

“Open it.”

 

 

I walked up to it slowly, trying to mentally sort out what I was about to do. I was taking the cowl. I was taking the suit. I was taking The Batman. The case opened slowly, showing me the familiar, but still distant, image of justice. It symbolized something so much bigger than what I believed I could deliver. But Bruce believed in me. He told me that I could be anything that I set my mind to. And he made me promise to protect this family and this city at any cost. And right now, this was the cost.

It felt strange, as I ran my hand across the fabric. But I knew I didn’t have much time. I quickly stripped out of my Nightwing costume, and pulled the black costume off the case’s mannequin. I slipped my legs and arms in slowly, absorbing this moment. I don’t think anyone else in the room understood how symbolic this was for me. I pulled the zipper by myself, pulling the cape around. It felt right, but at the same time, completely wrong.

“You look like him.” Tim murmured, sighing a little. I felt sadness building in the room, as I slid on the cowl. It all fit perfectly, and I took that as destiny’s blessing. I drew in a steep breath, exhaling slowly. 

“Okay, let’s go up there and face the music. I’ll lead.” I ordered. A little snicker came from Damian.

“You have to do the voice.” He smirked. The mood in the room lightened. I shook my head.

“I’m going to leave the voice to Dad.” I smiled, walking in front of the crowd. My nerves were still a little shaken though; I was the freaking Batman! As if on cue, Martha ran up behind me and put her hand on my shoulder, us two leading the group into the elevator.

“You’re going to do great. You can’t even tell the difference between you and Dad. And I know that he would have been proud of you, taking up the cowl and cape. You’ve got this.” She whispered, looking at me with a hopeful smile. I smiled back at her, before pressing the button on the elevator and shutting the elevator doors. I grabbed at the fabled utility belt and checked each pocket, already having studied and examined the pockets for years. I knew everything about this suit, but I didn’t know how Bruce had managed to look so confident, because right now, I looked like a scared kid, playing in his dad’s clothes.

 

 

I led the squad into the ballroom, using every trick and tool Bruce had taught me about this fiend. I searched the place high and low, before he popped up out of the bar.

“Hello, kids!” he cackled, sliding around the bar to walk up and greet us. “I don’t usually make house-calls, but for the one and only Wayne family I could—“ before he had a moment more to speak, I grabbed at his throat, choking him out.

“Tell me why you’re here, before I kill you right here.” I growled, falling into ‘the voice’. It came rather naturally, not feeling strange or weird. He just laughed.

“You know, you look so much like your father. Except for those icy blue eyes. Those are from your mother. I remember the look of fear in those same eyes—“ I grasp my hand tighter around his neck, forcing him to cut off early. 

“Dick, please!” Martha cut in. I stared at him for a moment, just glaring at his wide smile.

“Do it.” He breathed heavily. “Do what your parents never could.” 

I squeezed as hard as I possibly could, watching his eyes slowly close and his breathing slow. 

“DICK!” Martha shouted, running up behind me and pulling me off of him. He coughed, breathing heavily, trying to get his breath back. 

“He should pay for what he’s done. He should die!” I shrieked, looking at Martha incredulously.

“Dad would have never let him die. He might have gotten him close, but he would have never killed him. Maybe you’re not fit for the cowl and cape! MAYBE I WAS WRONG!” she yelled back at me. I felt my heart shatter into a million little shards. “Dick—I—“ she began, but I shot her a glare that said, ‘Quiet’. I marched up to him, pulling him off the floor by his jacket lapels. 

“Why are you here?”

I had been expecting some kind of big assault, veneered by the diversion Joker was putting on. 

What I wasn’t expecting was the bombs.

We all stood in the cave, knowing that everything above us had been burned to the ground. All of our rooms, treasures, memories, had been just decimated by the explosives and arsenal of firearms. We pulled the emergency lock on the entrance to the cave, and unless we left through the hangar exit, no one was going anywhere. I stood there, still in the costume, but without the cowl. I hand my hand over my mouth, staring down at the table in the middle of the room. My siblings were circled around me, including Cass and Barbara. 

“Dick—“ Jason tried, but I flickered my dangerous gaze up to him and he shut his mouth. After a few seconds, I broke the silence.

“Listen—I know I’m not perfect—and I know I’m not Dad or Mom—but I’ve done a damn good job of trying to keep this family together in the worst of possible situations. And I want everyone here to know that putting on Dad’s suit isn’t what I wanted. I didn’t want to do this. But I had to. When each of you were introduced into Bruce, Diana, and I’s life, our mother and father made me promise to take care of every single one of you in a different way. And Bruce made it crystal clear that The Batman was dead unless we needed him. He would always be there if we needed it.” I started to choke up, tears behind my eyes. “Now, after everything we materialistically love and treasure has been burned to the ground, and all we’re left with is each other, I will continue to protect this family. I will continue to be the governor, provider, and caretaker of everything, but in return, I just ask for a little bit of understanding.” I started to let a tear slip out. “I was forced into this. And while I may put up a collected front, I feel pain. And I still mourn over their death, like all of you. It hurts to know that I will never be as good as Dad, and knowing that no matter how close I come, I will never be him.” I finished, taking in a deep breath. I saw the apparent guilt on Martha’s face, and the tears that she was letting slip. “But now, all we’re left with is this family. The Wayne family is notorious for coming back from ashes, and that is one legacy that I can carry out.” I murmured. After a few moments of silence, I got back to the point. “Get out of your costumes, and we’ll go back upstairs, the firefighters have probably put it out by now, and they will be expecting to account for us.” I muttered, turning away from the group. I walked over to the console of the computer while everyone else worked semi-quietly. I gently place my hands on the desk, knowing who had sat here before all of us had even been a thought; the man who made us who we are today; the man who taught me everything that I know about family and justice.

“I’m sorry, Dad.”


	3. A Safe Haven

I walked away from the formal conversation I’d had with the fireman, and instead headed up to my family, waiting at the entrance of our ruined mansion.

“He said it’s safe for us to collect any belongings that aren’t completely decimated. So, go do that, and meet back here.” I murmured, walking up the slightly blackened steps of our home. It was sad to see such a beautiful palace now reduced to ruins.

I slowly walked up the grand staircase, avoiding the occasional hole in the floor. I approached Barbara and I’s room, looking around the seemingly barren wasteland. I grabbed a few books out of Barbara’s bookshelf and went into the bathroom to collect as much jewelry as I could for her. As I wisped into the bathroom, something caught my eye. The teddy bear sitting on the dresser. I had been given that teddy bear when I was 5, by my parents. When they died, that was the only thing I had left from them, and it was the only thing that hadn’t gotten lost in the buzz of the circus. It was too important. I quickly grabbed it, seemingly in perfect condition, and walked back towards the bathroom. 

On the bathroom counter sat a pregnancy test. It was a reminder of all the wants and aspirations I had to be a real father, that just didn’t seem possible. Barbara was a paraplegic, and it was almost impossible for her to have children. We’d been trying for two years now, to no avail. I quickly collected Barbara’s jewelry, and as I walked out the door, I contemplated whether or not to look at the test. Slowly, I leaned over the counter to see the clear black letters.

Pregnant.

 

 

What was I supposed to say? Should I wait for her to tell me? Now wasn’t exactly an opportune time, considering we were currently out of a house, or at least until it got rebuilt, but that could be months, years. I didn’t want to think about it right now. I didn’t want to think about the fact that the only thing that I had truly wanted in life, had just showed up on my doorstep, and I didn’t have a home to put it in or a connected and loving family to raise it in. 

I was pulled out of my thoughts, to see the rest of my family, gathered with as many belongings as they could salvage. I set my things down next to Barbara in her wheelchair, and pulled out my phone.

“Lucius?”

“Mr. Grayson! How are you?”

“Not great, Lucius. There’s been an attack. Joker. And he burned down half the damn estate.” 

“That old gasbag has to be older than I am, and he’s still slipping out of Arkham every twenty minutes. I’ll pull out of the fund left for you, and see if I can get some low-key contractors out there. In the meantime, I’m afraid you’ll have to slip into seclusion. He will be looking for you. You could always pay a visit to your grandmother, I could-“

“Absolutely not.” I turned away from the group. “The rest of them don’t even know there is a grandmother.”

“That’s the only thing I can offer you right now. And that’s really your best option. Listen, I can fly you out to Athens, and you can take a boat to Theymescaria. You’ll have to pull some serious strings, but if you don’t end up going, you’ll be out on the street again.”

I sighed, contemplating my options.

“Get us the first flight out of Metropolis, and spare no expense on the manor. I want it to be back to its former glory as fast as possible.”

“The private jet, Mr. Grayson?”

I smirked.

“Of course, Lucius.”

I turned back to the group, hanging up the phone.

“What do we do?” Tim asked, a little more timid than usual. I sighed heavily.

“We’re going to Greece.” They looked more confused now than ever.

“And don’t ask questions.”

 

 

We boarded the jet, putting our luggage in the overhead storage compartments, and everyone went to their own little corner of the jet, except Martha. She sat right next to me, a table separating us. Mid-flight, Martha broke our silence.

“I’m sorry.” It came as a soft murmur, while Damian listened to music, Tim watched a movie, Cass fell asleep, Barbara was on her computer, and Jason read a book. I looked over at her, both of us kind of nervous flyers, which didn’t make much sense because we jumped from rooftop to rooftop on a daily basis. I looked back at the fabric of the seat in front of me.

“You were right. I’m not him. I won’t ever be him. And no matter how hard I try, I will never even get close to the man that he was.” I sighed, loathing in self-pity.

“Dick—I was wrong. I was so wrong.” She pleaded. “You are so much like him. You are his parallel, his mirror. He would be proud of the man that you are. I know he would. Dick, you are him. You’re already there.” She laughed. “You’ve taken care of us since we were children, and I don’t know what we would have done without you. Don’t be so hard on yourself. I was wrong.” She finished, looking up at me with those hopeful green eyes.

“I just—I am trying to provide for you guys, and I’m trying to make a good life for everybody, and now—we just got our home burnt down, and now we’re heading to Greece. I just don’t know if I’m doing the right thing. Maybe we should have moved to Starling City or Central City, hung up the costumes, and led normal lives. I don’t know if I did the right thing.”

We all stepped out of the jet, hitting the hard sandy gravel of Athens.

“Mr. Grayson, do you want me to take the jet home?” the pilot asked. I turned and smiled.

“Yes, thank you George. Say hello to the family.” I grinned. He smiled and nodded, shutting the overhead door that we walked out of. I led the group out of the jet and into the Athens International Airport.

“What the hell are we supposed to do now? And why are we in Greece?” Jason demanded. I chewed on my lip for a second, before nodding.

“We have a land journey of about 2 hours driving time to Palaio Falaro. I had George set us up with some wheels, and then we take a boat, if we can find one, to Τηεψμεσξαρια. In English, that means Theymescaria.” I sighed, pushing forward.

“Who taught you Greek?” Tim immediately questioned. I felt the urge to bite my tongue, but I let it flow freely.

“Diana. She was an immortal Greco-Amazonian Princess, after all.” I tried to shrug it off, but I could tell that no one was buying it. I felt the silence in the group grow larger as we walked towards the middle of the city. We weaved through crowds, and did a headcount every couple of seconds. This was especially trying for Barbara. She didn’t like crowds because she thought that people stared at her, and sometimes they did. Then, I saw it. The crowing jewel of our family history. Diana’s grandmother and protector.   
She went by many different names. Ατηενα. Μινερϝα. In English, and in the Greek presentation, her name was Athena. We looked in wonder, up at her statue, encased in the architectural legend, The Parthenon. I looked around me, seeing if I could get directions to the pick up location of our car. There was a woman standing next to us, staring up at the giant structure.

“Εχξυσε με. Ξουλδ Ι τρουβλε ψου φορ σομε διρεξτιονσ?” I asked if she could give me some directions, trying not to bother the woman. Her jet-black curls slid over her shoulder as she turned to look at me. She kind of looked like Diana, but instead of bright blue eyes, she had dark and stormy grey ones. She stared at me for a moment, studying my face.

“Ψουρ Γρεεκ ισν'τ βαδ; Μυστ ηαϝε βεεν ταυγητ βψ α τρυε Γρεεξιαν.” She complimented my Greek, claiming ‘a true Greek’ had taught me. I smiled warmly.

“Ψες. Μψ μοτηερ ωας Γρεεκ. Βυτ ξουλδ ψου ποσσιβλψ γιϝε υς σομε διρεξτιονς το τηε ρενταλ ξαρ πλαξε; Ωε'ρε ηαϝινγ σομε τρουβλε φινδινγ ιτ.” I thanked her, saying that my mother was Greek, and then promptly asked her for directions to the rental place. She eyed me for a second, seemingly looking into my soul. Then she looked around me to Martha. She smiled warmly at Martha.

“Δο τηεψ υνδερστανδ?” she asked if everyone around us understood our conversation, and I quickly shook my head. She nodded in response. “Τηατ ονε. Σηε'ς Γρεεκ. Ιτ'ς ιν ηερ βλοοδ. Ωηψ δοεσν'τ σηε σπεακ τηε λανγυαγε?” She asked why Martha didn’t know the language, taking a particular interest in Martha. Before I could respond, Martha dropped to the ground, collapsing. I rushed over to her, picking her up off the ground and trying to fan her. I looked up to see the woman, but no one was there. 

“Where did she go?” I demanded, looking at my siblings and wife. They all just stared at me. “Someone had of seen something.” Another moment of silence.

“You’re actually crazy. Like, very, truly, crazy.” Tim murmured. I looked on in confusion and frustration.

“Dude, you just had a full length Greek conversation with the air. There was no one there.” Jason sighed. I looked around, looking for the woman, but I saw nothing. I wasn’t crazy, it happened and it was real.

“We need to get Martha somewhere cool, and if we could find our rental car, that would be great.”

After two and a half hours, we had finally reached the port in Palaio Falaro. We all hopped out of the car, and made our way to the docks. It had been a particularly uncomfortable car ride, as everyone had questions, but no one would ask them. As we unloaded our luggage out of the back of the van, I wasn’t really sure how we were going to get to Theymescaria, but I thought that maybe by some miracle, we would make it there. 

We walked up to the port and started our search for a boat that would take us to Theymescaria. Martha was tagging in front with me, and immediately, something caught her eye. 

“What about that guy? He seems pretty legit. Let’s ask him.” She demanded, speeding up her walk to him. It was strange, but I went with it. 

 

 

Martha’s POV

I didn’t say anything about seeing and hearing the woman Dick was talking to. I thought it would be better not to say anything or cause a divide between the family.  
I walked cautiously up to the man, approaching him slowly. He turned around to face me. He smelled like saltwater, and he was decked in a Hawaiian T-Shirt, complete with board shorts and an old fisherman’s hat. He had a crooked smile and bright sea-green eyes.

“Hello, my name is Martha, and I would like your help with passage to an island.” I muttered, trying to be brave.

“I’ll take you anywhere in the seven seas.” He smirked. I breathed a deep sigh of relief. I looked onto my siblings, pointing at the man.

“He speaks English!” I laughed, noticing their completely blown away faces. I turned back to him.

“I wouldn’t say ‘English’ per say.” He shrugged. Right now I didn’t care. I was communicating with someone who would be able to give me passage to our island.

“I need to get to—and this is going to sound strange—the isle of Theymescaria.” I murmured. His smile faded and he shook his head.

“No can do. Athena runs that island. We aren’t exactly best buds.” He huffed, turning away. I grabbed his arm. It seemed strange to already feel so acquainted with a stranger, but he was so relatable and felt so familiar. Had I seen this guy before?

“Athena? As in the Greek goddess of wisdom and battle strategy?” I scoffed. He stifled a little bit of a laugh.

“Someone’s been doing their homework. Or maybe Mom gave you some lessons, huh?” he grinned. I felt my heart and stomach sink through the wooden boards beneath me.

“How do you know my mother? And what does she have to do with Athena? Or you for that matter?” I demanded. He looked a little taken aback by the sudden defensiveness. 

“Listen, I’ll give you a ride to Theymescaria. But I can’t tell you anything. I’m bound by a very strict contract of silence.” He sighed, walking onto his boat, charmingly named ‘Amphitrite’. “Now hurry up. If Athena finds out about this, or that I’m even parked in her harbors, we are going to have serious problems. Gods, that woman has entitlement issues.” He sighed, starting to rev up the engine. I motioned for my shocked siblings to board the boat, and they slowly boarded with their luggage.

 

 

Dick’s POV

There she was, speaking Greek. This place was getting weirder and weirder by the minute, and I regretted bringing my family here. I really regretted not telling them about anything or why we were here, but they just followed me, trusting me. And now I had to break that trust. 

“Γυψσ! Ηε σπεακς Ενγλιση!” she called at us. She thought she was speaking English. This had to do with Diana’s heritage, but if that was the case, why had I been able to speak to that woman at the Parthenon? It was too strange for me. I looked on as the rest of my family stood shocked, wondering who would get the next epiphany or start speaking in tongues. After a few moments of staring at the situation, Martha motioned for us to get on the boat. I had Jason take my luggage, as I helped Barbara onto the boat and into a seat. I sat down next to her, everyone else holding their own conversations. Most sounded like, “Martha! You were speaking Greek!” But I didn’t want to deal with that right now. I still hadn’t dealt with the fact that my wife was pregnant, and I really didn’t want to. I didn’t want to believe it was real. It would make this whole thing a lot easier to deal with.

“You know I don’t like it when you carry me places. I feel useless.” She scoffed, smiling slightly at me. I realized that this was our first conversation since the wedding and disaster last night. It reminded me of all the awful things that had brought us to this place. 

“You’re not useless.” I murmured, looking deep into her green eyes. 

“When are you going to tell me why we’re here?” she smiled a little, putting her arms back on the rim of the boat and letting her hair flow in the wind.

“You don’t want to just enjoy the beautiful scenery?” I joked, acknowledging the fact that this was the most beautiful place that I’d ever been, and I had been places. It was just so deeply rooted in history and mythology. And we were part of that mythology.

“I can see right through this, Dick. You can be honest with me. I—“ but she stopped midsentence. She cleared her throat, her pallor getting a little whiter, even in the bright sun.

“Babs? You okay?” I asked, starting to get ancy. She nodded, putting a hand lightly up to cover her mouth. 

“Yeah—I just—just a little nausea.” She sighed. I felt my heart clench up. Not just any nausea, it’s morning sickness, Babs. I just nodded, looking away. Instead, looking across from me to the very confused set of kids. 

“So, Dick, you didn’t tell them?” the old fisherman asked. Apparently he spoke English too. I snapped my head up to him, as everyone else snapped their heads to me.

“I’m sorry, how do you know me. Or my family?” I got defensive immediately, worrying about how everything was about to come crashing down.

“About Diana. How she’s not just a super. She’s a demigod. And that’s why you and your sister can speak Greek. Yours was taught, but Martha’s. Hers is in her blood. It’s a gift. Much like her superpowers.” He explained. He turned to us, every single set of eyes set on me.

“And that’s why you’re going to Theymescaria. That’s where Queen Hippolyta is; Diana’s mother, and bearer of Athena’s Blessing.”

 

 

“DEMIGODS! We’re demigods!” Martha paced up and down the boat, flustered.

“Not all of you are demigods actually, it’s just you Martha.” The fisherman kept going. I was about to run up behind this guy and choke him out, but something seemed off, like I needed to stay away.

“I’m sorry? But Dick and I are both biological children of Diana.” She argued. The fisherman gave me a raised eyebrow and turned back around to continue steering the boat. Martha shot me a glare.

“Anything else you want to tell me? Feel free to share!” she shouted. I stood up, clearing my throat.

“In order to secure the assets from Wayne Industries to me, Bruce and Diana had to tell everyone that I was biological, Bruce even went in and changed my birth certificate, but I’m not biologically your brother. I’m adopted too. Just like all the rest of us.” I sighed. “Listen, Martha—“

“I think you should start explaining this ‘demigod thing’ before we step a single foot on this island.” Jason growled. I nodded.

“Diana’s mother is the Queen of Theymescaria. It’s an island of Amazonian warriors, and Diana was the princess. She is the daughter of Ares and Queen Hippolyta. She received the Blessing of Athena, which gave her powers and the Lasso of Truth. I wouldn’t have brought you guys on the other side of the earth if I didn’t think that this was the last place that we had. In Martha’s blood, there is part demi-god, which is why she has Mom’s powers and can speak Greek. Bruce and Diana didn’t want us to find out about any of this Greek stuff because it complicated things too much and didn’t apply to us boys.” I explained further. “Mom didn’t have a chance to tell you.” I turned to Martha. “And Dad didn’t want you to know any more than you do right now.” I sighed, trying to realign my thoughts. “This is our home, biological or not, just like Gotham. And I don’t know who’s going to be at this island, or what is going to happen, but whatever does, I promise—“ I took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. “I will be in the front the entire time, and will take the blame for anything that might happen.” I murmured. The fisherman put the boat in park at the harbor of Theymescaria. 

“Now I know why you have the blessing too.” He whispered in my ear and walked to the back of the boat to get our luggage. I felt ice water run in my veins. I didn’t have the Blessing of Athena. I would have powers like Martha. But I did see that strange woman. 

I helped Barbara into her wheelchair and out onto the harbor. There was an army of Amazonian warriors there to greet us.

“Listen, I have to sprint, but good luck!” the fisherman smiled and put the boat into high gear, seemingly disappearing in the vast sea. I turned back to the warriors and walked up to the front of our group.

“We’re here to see Queen Hippolyta. We’re friends of Diana’s.” I said firmly, a little louder than I would usually speak. They all just stared at us, as I saw a figure emerging from the mass. She had long blonde hair and was cloaked in white robes, regal celestial bronze jewelry hung from her neck and wrists. She had Diana’s bright blue eyes and defined jaw. But she didn’t have the same hunger and determination behind her eyes, almost as if Diana had gotten all her fight and spirit from her father. 

She looked at us with shock, then with love.

“Children. It’s been a long time.”


	4. A Whole New World

Martha’s POV

I didn’t like the way she looked at me. She looked at me like I was a relic in a museum somewhere. And I was almost too flustered and angry to concentrate on the virgin mimosas that she served us. They didn’t taste great anyways. 

“I’ve been dying to meet you, Martha.” The queen tilted her head to focus her icy blue gaze on me. I’ve been told that my mother could deliver the iciest and coldest blue stare you’ve ever seen, and I could see where she got it from. I felt everyone’s eyes slowly pan over to me. “Your grandfather would get a kick out of the fact that Diana, named after a virgin goddess and an abstinent Amazonian princess, who pledged to hate men for the rest of her life, actually had a child. And you are truly a sight to be seen.” She laughed, taking another sip of her mimosa. “You don’t have that signature stare, though. Your mother and I both have that icy blue stare. It’s a symbol of power.” She snickered, almost putting her nose up in the air to prove a figurative point. “Too bad you got the short straw, darling.” She pouted out her lips a little. I felt a hate fire rising in me a little, and I could see the joy that it brought to Hippolyta’s face every time mine got a little redder.

“And you!” she laughed like a wino in a book club. She swiveled herself, pointing to Dick. “I can’t believe that someone that isn’t of demigod descent got the Blessing of Athena! Tis’ a very strange happening, don’t you think darling?” she asked, taking another sip of her drink. Dick seemed to sulk, hating the attention, but that was typical of Dick. What I didn’t expect is to hear Grandmommy Dearest declare that Dick had the Blessing of Athena. Now, everyone was looking at him instead of me. 

“I thought that Martha was the only one! We thought you came clean!” Jason shouted. “You know what? I’ve had enough of this crap.” He growled. “Let’s go Cass.” And I watched as they stood up and walked off. They didn’t know where they were going, but they couldn’t go far. There were no boats. No ways out.

“Listen, can we make calls here? I’ve got to talk to Stephanie. She’s probably worried sick.” Tim sighed, getting up and leaving.

“I’m with him.” Damian stuttered, getting up and following Tim out, heading the same direction as Jason and Cass. That left Dick, Barbara, and I. Barbara gave Dick a hard glare, and wheeled away. Dick sat stunned, looking at me for support.

“I won’t leave.” I whispered. He seemed to relax a little after I said that.

“Aww.” Hippolyta cooed. “The two true children of Diana.” She smiled. “Now I see why you two are the ones who bear The Blessing.”  
I walked alongside Dick, as Hippolyta gave us a tour of the island. It was incredibly beautiful, and that included the overly buff and stunningly beautiful women.

“That there? That’s the palace. That’s where you all will be staying.” She pointed. “And that over there is the training arena. I’d like to get you two into it at some point.” She winked. I felt uncomfortable at the thought of fighting Dick, because as I looked on over the arena (built much like a coliseum, like they watched death matches regularly), I saw two women fighting each other. One of them had given up, and she had multiple stab wounds and was near dead. The other woman wouldn’t let up. I couldn’t imagine that being us. As we approached the palace, I started taking in its detail. I read the Greek at the top, engraved in the structure. ‘Τηε συστιξε οφ τηε ωορλδ ανδ τηε ποωερ οφ τηε ωομαν’. The Justice of The World and The Power of The Woman. Made sense. The doors were solid gold, and were a lighter, imperial gold. I didn’t know how I knew that, but I did. It matched close to Hippolyta’s hair. She pushed them open with ease, even though they looked to be 100 pounds or more. The inside was even more regal.

I looked on in awe, as gold took my eyes everywhere around the main entryway.

“Darling if you think this is nice, just wait until you see your quarters.” She snickered. Dick and I exchanged a glance of shock and amazement as she slipped out that statement. “Would you like to see your quarters? I’ll have my girls escort the rest of your family up here. Meanwhile, we can go ahead and show you to your rooms.”

 

 

Dick’s POV

The rooms were incredible. We had shown Martha to her room and helped her with her luggage, before showing me mine. I gaped in awe at the gold trim on everything. And if it wasn’t gold trimmed, it was solid gold, or the most beautiful porcelain the world could offer. I set my luggage on one of the tables in the suite. 

“I want to ask you something.” Hippolyta started. I turned to her, obviously confused. “I just—I want to know that she was happy. She was happy, right?” she asked, emotion thick in her voice. 

“Diana?” I clarified. She nodded slowly, something sad in her blue eyes. I sighed, sitting down on the end of the bed. “Bruce was the love of her life. She was his. They completed each other. I wouldn’t know any different, because they were just always so in love. She was everything he needed, and before she was with him, he was a dark and horrible person. He never would have been the incredible father to my siblings and me if she hadn’t made him that way. She taught me everything I know about family and love and helping those who can’t help themselves. We would be a team of rampaging criminals with Diana hadn’t shown us what good deeds and a little love can do for the world.” I smiled sadly. I saw tears starting to surface in Hippolyta’s eyes. “It’s just too bad Martha never got to meet her, because Diana was incredible. Martha is a lot more like Diana than she thinks. I’m the one that looks like Diana, and thinks like Diana, and acts like Diana, but each of us have our relapses of the opposite parent. Sometimes I am too dark or isolationistic, and that’s Bruce. Sometimes Diana gets too territorial or too invasive, that’s Diana. But when she acts like Diana, and as she’s grown up, you just—you see Diana. And I can’t believe that, even without Diana, she’s become Diana’s doppelganger. Diana would have been so proud.” I sighed. Hippolyta slowly came to sit down next to me.

“I used to tell Diana stories when she was young, mostly stories of gladiators and valiant warriors, but after one of our Amazonians died, she started asking questions. She was maybe 9. She was curious as a child, and she would ask me questions constantly. She asked where the warrior had gone, and if she was gone forever. I told her a story about the people we care for, and where they go after they die. I told her that the people we love go to Elysium, and when they get there, they can help guide us and shape us as people. And even though they were in Elysium, that didn’t mean they were gone. This was the same story that my mother had told me, and her mother before her. And I really believe that it’s true. Even though Diana is in Elysium, she had to leave a legacy. And Martha isn’t the only legacy she left.” Hippolyta stared at me, firm and loving at the same time. I felt conflict. I didn’t want to be a bearer of The Blessing. I just wanted to be a normal superhero. I didn’t want my family to hate me. All I had been doing was trying to make life easier. I wanted to keep them safe. And I couldn’t even do that…

 

 

I was in the shower, when Barbara came in. I heard the opening of the door and the slight squeak of her wheelchair wheels. I quickly turned off the water and got out, wrapping a towel around my waist. I started combing my hair out, and a soft cry came from the bedroom. Babs was crying.

I opened the door and peeked out of the crack. She sat there, in her wheelchair, soft crying escaping her. Her head was buried in her hands, and her glasses sat next to her on a stand.

As soon as I opened the door fully, a creak escaped it. Babs snapped her head over to me, eyes blotchy red and puffed out with sadness. She quickly sniffled and acted like nothing was wrong.

“Are you finished in there? I want to get cleaned up before bed.” She murmured. I nodded, not really sure what to do. Very very seldom did Babs ever cry. Something was wrong. But besides the fact that she was pregnant with my child, and halfway across the globe, nothing else seemed to be wrong. Or at least I hoped not. 

I moved out of the way, and let her wheel herself into the bathroom. She started to shut the door, but I grabbed it, not allowing it to close.

“Babs, we need to talk.” I sighed, unable to look at her.

“About what, Dick? We’re in a completely new and foreign country and I don’t like change! I shouldn’t have to change anything about my life, especially right now. Stress isn’t good for me.” She started by yelling, but by the time she got to the last few words, she was whispering under her breath.

“What is that supposed to mean?” I argued, sounding accusative. She just shook her head.

“Dick—I—“ she stammered. I felt my heart pounding out of my chest. This was it. It was really real.

There was a pause, completely silent.

“I’m pregnant.”

Even though I already knew, and was subpar at trying to keep my wife and child safe, it still felt like tons of bricks were tossed onto my chest, taking every last bit of air that I had. To hear her finally say the words that I’ve always wanted to hear—it was bittersweet. 

I realized that in my thoughts, I had just stared at her, and she began to cry. She slammed the door on my face and I quickly jumped back as she locked it. I heard her pull up on a handle to draw up a bath.

“Babs!” I banged on the door. “Babs!”

“Go away, Grayson!” she shouted. She only called me Grayson when she was mad. Richard was something that had never been used in our relationship, but I felt like now would be a more than opportune time for her to shout my full name at me.

“Barbara! Please! I’m sorry!” I yelled. She ignored me.

“Barbara, I’m sorry. I’m just a little overwhelmed right now. This family is on the brink of separation, and this is a lot to take in. I’m the head of the household, and I’m trying to keep everyone safe, but it’s difficult. I know that I dragged you to the other side of the earth, but this is the only way to keep you safe. It’s the only way to keep us safe. All three of us.” I sighed. The bath turned off. “And I know that this must be so hard on you, but I’m trying my damndest to keep this family safe and united.” I finished, sliding down the side of the door. Moments later, the door opened, and I had to catch myself from falling back. Like a spring-loaded jack in the box, I jumped off the floor and turned to face my wife. She just stared at me.

“I’m scared, Dick.” She whispered, tears beginning to resurface.

“Don’t be.” I smiled, wrapping her up in a hug. She cried into my shoulder as I lifted her up and carried her back towards the bath. And some might think that helping my disabled wife get undressed was uncomfortable or a chore, but to me, it was the closest that we could be to each other. I hit the handle onto the hottest setting and helped her in. Quickly, I stripped and slid in with her.

“I thought you were already clean.” She smirked, sniffling a little.

“I was figuring on getting dirty.”

 

 

Martha’s POV

I stepped out of the shower, looking at myself in the mirror. God, I did look like him. I studied myself in the mirror, running a slow hand through my wet black curls. I stared into my own eyes, deeply examining them. It was like looking at my father again. I had always been told that I look like him, but seeing his own green eyes in mine, it was surreal. I had his facial structure, high cheekbones and a long face. I even had the crease marks above my eyebrows where I had scowled too much. I had never missed him so much in my life. I was so scared, everything was happening too fast. I just wanted my father to hold me and tell me that everything is okay. Tell me that this Blessing of Athena isn’t anything to worry about. Tell me that no one else was going to die. Tell me that I don’t have to grow up so fast. 

I needed that security.

But here I was, a complete mess, and all I wanted was my Dad. 

Dick did his best, but he was still my brother. I didn’t care if he wasn’t related by blood, he was my brother. He bore The Blessing, just like I did. But he didn’t have any of the powers. I guess you have to be directly related for the powers. He had worked so hard to raise all of us, at just 17, and I couldn’t ever thank him enough for that, but I just wanted my parents. I was so scared on the inside, and I just wanted my parents. But they weren’t here. They were dead.

I walked out into the bedroom portion of the suite, sighing as I flopped onto the bed. I searched through my duffel for my phone, pulling it out. Wayne Industries had engineered it, so it didn’t matter if I was in the middle of the fucking ocean, it would still work. I dialed up the only person that I knew would answer at God knows what time in Metropolis.

“Martha?! God, I’ve been so worried! I heard about the mansion, and after you didn’t pick up, I didn’t know what had happened to you.”  
I smiled at how much he cared.

“Connor, I’m fine. It’s just. I’m in Theymescaria.”

“Where your mom’s from? Why?”

“Lucius said that it was the only safe place for us right now. I will be back though, I promise.”

There was a sigh on the other end of the line.

“I can’t wait that long. I’m coming to you.”

“What?! Are you crazy?”

“Crazy for you.” 

I felt a huge grin sit on my face.

“Don’t give me any lines, Kent. I’m not that kind of girl.”

A laugh came from the other side.

“I’ll find you. I always will.”

Silence.

“Martha?”

I caught my breath.

“Yes—uh—yeah—um. See you then!” 

And I hung up the phone.

The one person I knew would die for me, besides my brothers, I was pushing away.

 

 

Tim’s POV

Sharing a room with Damian was less than ideal.

“Do you think that any of the warrior chicks would date me? Like, do you think I could pick up some girls here?” he muttered, looking out the balcony to see the women fighting.

“No. I don’t think they like thin and lanky.”

“Hey! I’m not lanky! I’m buff! Just look at these guns! Lethal!” he mocked me, holding up his arm. I scoffed at him.

“Oh yes. Terrifying.” I laughed. He shook his head and went back to watching the women.

“How do you think Dad did it?” he asked suddenly. I looked up from my book.

“Did what?”

“Picked up Mom.”

I took a deep breath, trying to formulate an answer. I was the middle child, and I was 4 when Mom died. I didn’t really have any memory of her or the way she was with Dad.

“You might want to ask Dick. He knows the most about their relationship. He was the first kid, anyways.” I murmured, looking back down at my book.

“I just can’t imagine any of these women being into Dad. He was so melodramatic and broody.” He snickered. I let a sad smile creep up my face.

“I don’t know.” I muttered, sighing a little. “Dick says that Diana softened him up, that she was completely head over heels for him, and Dad treated her like a princess. She was the strong and independent woman that Dad needed.” I finished. Damian just stared at me.

“I want somebody like her. If she’s as good as Dick makes her sound, then I would be a lucky man to get any of these ladies.” He stared off at the greens of the coliseum and training arena.

“What do you mean? Is everything okay with you and Kara?” I asked, trying to get to the root of his problem. He let out a deep sigh.

“Kara broke up with me. She wants to be with Jimmy.” He grimaced. “Bitch.” I stood up, joining him on the balcony, looking out at all the warrior women in training.

“Let’s go get you a new girlfriend.” I murmured, not entirely sure what I was doing. He beamed up at me.

“Hell yeah!”

 

 

Damian’s POV

Jesus, these women were beautiful. Could I even still say Jesus? Or did I have to say Zeus or something?

Tim had so graciously offered to take me down to the arena while the girls were finishing up. A brunette caught my eye, completely slaughtering her opponent. Maybe it was the Ra’s Al Ghul in me that found that attractive. Her and the blonde she was fighting finished their battle, the brunette helping the blonde up. I found it strange the comradery they shared. The brunette saw me staring, while Tim was probably off chasing butterflies, and approached me.

“What are you staring at?” she said with a confident hiss. I smirked. It was now or never to turn on ‘Bachelor Bruce’ mode. If I’d learned anything from the man, it was how to pick up women.

“It’s kind of hard not to stare.” I said slyly, trying to pull my best strings. She quickly grabbed me by the front of my shirt and pulled me close to her, only an inch between our faces.

“Then you should try harder.” She smiled, glaring at me maliciously. Her bright green eyes were full of power and threats. She sat me down on the ground and started to walk away.

“I don’t scare easy, beautiful.” I chuckled. She turned around and stared at me.

“That’s a shame. Or maybe it’s foolish. Wouldn’t want you to get hurt. And Gods forbid someone bruise your ego.” She bit back. I heard quiet laughter from Tim behind me, trying to conceal it. I was completely infatuated with this girl. She was just as mean as I was. And that was Kara’s whole problem. She was a good girl. I wanted a bad girl.

And it looks like she’d just walked away from me.

 

 

I woke up the next morning, having dreamt about that brunette all night, reliving every waking moment that we spent together.

“Get up, Loverboy. Time for breakfast.” Tim muttered, a toothbrush muffling a part of his speech. Quickly, I got up, got dressed, and got ready to go downstairs. What I wasn’t expecting in our new dining room, was the brunette of my dreams. 

She was speaking with Hippolyta, decked out in Ancient Greek wear, her hair back in a curly braid, adorned with gold ribboning and a gold band around her forehead that sat on the top of her head, like a crown for the queen she was. She caught a glimpse of me and scowled. Good first impression.

I walked over to them, intruding on their conversation.

“I’d really appreciate your help in the palace before you go train, Armonía.” Hippolyta asked. She turned to me and I saw an incredibly welcome light bulb go off. “Damian, you were late to breakfast, why don’t you help her clean up the dishes? The servants of the palace were given a ‘day off’ today.” She explained, using air quotes. “Maybe you won’t be late next time.” Hippolyta snipped, trying to prove a point. I looked at Armonía as Hippolyta left us in the kitchen.

“Looks like we get to work together this morning, Armonía.” I said with the emphasis on her name. She rolled her eyes and went straight to the dishes. I leaned on the counter next to her, just watching her.

“Armonía. I like that name. What’s it mean?” I asked. She smirked.

“Harmony, in your disgusting pig Latin language.” She hissed. I lifted an eyebrow.

“Are you always like this? So beautiful, yet so seething.” I asked. She snapped her head over to me.

“Beautiful? Yes. Seething? Only when I’m in the presence of a man.” She sighed, annoyed, as she put the dish she was washing back in the sink. “There’s a reason there’s no men on this island, except for you bozos. We aren’t tempted to divert our attention from our work to something—else.” She grimaced. “You men just think you’re entitled to walk up to a woman of my caliber, and try to pick them up. From what I know about romancing, you’re supposed to be my friend first, not try to get me in your quarters.” She snapped, going back to washing the dish. 

“Well, you must not know much about romancing.” I murmured, a smile settling over my face. She just stared at me, completely disgusted with my being.

“You are a pig. A vile pig. Just like a man. But you’re not a man, you’re a boy.” She sneered, putting salt in my metaphorical wounds. I sighed, pushing myself off the counter.

“You know, Armonía?” I mocked a grin. “I really liked you. I really like you, and I’m sorry if I call you beautiful or try to make conversation with you! I just want to talk to you. I’m not trying to get you ‘in my quarters’. I’m trying to talk to you!” I shouted at her. I began to walk out, before I heard a few quiet words.

“I like you too.” 

I stopped dead in my tracks and spun around.

“What was that?” I asked with a newly found smile. She looked at me, this time not scowling.

“I said, ‘Are you going to help me with the dishes?’.” She sighed.

I wore a smile for the rest of the hour, which was a feat for Damian Wayne.


	5. A Disaster

Dick’s POV

After breakfast, I wheeled Barbara outside.

“It’s so beautiful here. But I still miss Gotham. And we’ve only been here for a day.” She sighed. I pushed her chair around the palace courtyard.

“I know. But we can enjoy it while we’re here. Like a vacation.” I smiled. “Speaking of which, what do you want to do today?” I asked, parking her chair across from the bench in which I sat down on. She shrugged.

“I don’t know. I was feeling pretty shitty last night after our—bath.” She sighed. I snickered.

“I don’t think it counts as a bath if we didn’t get clean.” I quipped. She smiled sadly.

“I just feel like—I don’t know—they’re like cramps, but I’m pretty sure that shouldn’t be happening during pregnancy.” She murmured, clearly stressed out about it. I took both of her hands in mine, leaning forward. 

“It’s probably normal. You’re fine.” I muttered. “You get yourself worked up over nothing.” I reasoned with her. She nodded.

“I just—I don’t want anything bad to happen.” She whispered. I grinned. 

“Nothing bad could happen right now. I have an incredibly wife, who is having my child. Nothing could ruin this.” I smiled widely. She nodded again.

“I’m just tired.” She yawned. “I need to go back to bed. Breakfast was earlier than expected.” She muttered. I got up, grabbing the back of her wheelchair.

“Then I’ll take you up to the bedroom.” I finished. “But I think I want to go train with the warriors today. Seems like a fun challenge.” She laughed out loud.

“They are going to kick your ass.”

 

 

Jason’s POV

“That was incredible.”

“Definitely.”

“I mean—I don’t think I’ve ever been that good before.”

“Which time? This last time? Or the three before this last time?” 

“This last time.”

There was a silence as we enjoyed each other’s presence.

“Marathon sex is definitely worth skipping breakfast.” Cass sighed. I snickered and nodded.

“That—it—is. I’m surprised I stuck it out through four of them.” I murmured, satisfied with my performance. She laughed.

“This is one hell of a honeymoon.” She smiled, turning over to look at me. She grabbed the white streak of hair that was in my (currently disarrayed) quaff. 

“You think they missed us?”

There was a hard knock on the door.

“There’s your answer.” I huffed, annoyed that someone interrupted us. I could have sworn there was going to be a Round 5.

Moments later, Dick barged in.

“Jason? I was thinking—“ and he stopped to look on in horror.

“What’s up?” Cass laughed, mockingly. His face got red in a matter of seconds, and he scurried out, slamming the door behind him. Cass and I broke out into laughter. I looked over to her, smiling.

“I have to go see what he wants.” I sighed, kissing her on the forehead and getting out of bed. I quickly got dressed and went to open the door.

“I love you.” Cass called. I winked at her and grinned.

“Hopefully I’ll be back before long and we can go for Round 5.” I snickered, and went out to greet Dick. I shut the door behind me, smiling at Dick. He shook his head.

“Don’t have that smug grin on your face. It’s uncomfortable.” 

 

 

“So you want to go train with some Amazonian warriors? That’s a great idea.” I muttered, following him out to the battle arena.

“They’re just girls, Jason.” 

I snapped my head over to him, completely flabbergasted.

“Mom was ‘just a girl’. And you remember how vicious she was. She was trained with these women. You should watch out.” I scoffed. He was quiet for a minute.

“You think she liked it here? I mean, there must have been a reason she left.” He asked. I shrugged, looking out at the beautiful sun over the incredible landscape. Usually I didn’t appreciate those kinds of things, but now, it just seemed to grip my attention.

“She probably left for Dad. She probably wanted to be with him.” I murmured. He nodded solemnly, still deep in thought. “You know what people do for love.” I finished, sighing a little. I didn’t know if he took it they way I meant it, but I was directing it towards the memories I had of after Barbara got shot by Joker, putting her in her wheelchair.

I remembered the days that Dick would spend 48 or more hours by her bedside while she was in a coma. And when she was out of the coma, he wouldn’t leave her. He took her to every physical therapy. He helped her in every way he could. And when she was confirmed paralyzed, he became a mad man. I’d never seen him completely lose it, but he lost it in front of me. I was the only one that ever knew how horribly it affected him, because he put on a brave face for everyone else. He loved too deeply, and got too involved with things too quickly. It was his flaw. But in all of that, he was still a father to the rest of us, and any child of his would be the most loved child in this entire world.

Whenever that happens.

 

 

Martha’s POV

I heard yelling. Immediately, I recognized it as Barbara’s. 

I sprang up from my chair and sprinted towards Dick and Barbara’s room, trying to get to the root of the shouting. As I got closer, I realized she was calling for Dick. I ran faster, bursting through the heavy golden doors. The scene that I walked into threw me completely through a ringer. I shut the doors quickly behind me and exhaled quickly.

“Thank God.” Barbara groaned, her face red from yelling and crying. I flicked my eyes between her and the thickly soaked white sheets, currently blood red. It was something that I really didn’t care to see, bloodstained sheets, and Barbara a completely mess. She was clutching her stomach, obviously in pain.

“You know what? I’m going to help you into the bath, take the sheets and make sure the women servants clean them themselves, and grab you some Midol out of my bag. Sound good?” I asked, stifling a smile. She shook her head quickly.

“No—Martha—“ she struggled with her speech. “I’m—was—pregnant.”

That through me for a loop.

 

 

Jason’s POV

“I just hit a g—“ Dick yelled at me, but the girl he was fighting clocked him in the nose. It wasn’t a smart decision to choose hand-to-hand combat. 

“Yeah! Get him good!” I laughed from the sidelines. I fought one of the girls, but after I got my ass handed to me, and almost broke my leg, I decided to sit out.

Dick was giving it the All-American Try, though. He was definitely going for it. If by ‘going for it’, that meant he was getting his ass kicked, that would be a true statement. 

 

 

Martha’s POV

“Cass, you need to get Dick.” I yelled in a panic, rubbing Barbara’s back. There was blood everywhere, and Barbara was starting to be unresponsive. I had helped Barbara into a scalding hot bath, and she said it helped. Cass left her position on the other side of Barbara and sprang up, running towards the door.

“God—Oh God—Martha—I—“ Barbara sputtered I shook my head.

“Save your energy. Crying isn’t going to help, is it?” I asked, a warm and welcome smile on my face. Barbara nodded, scrunching her face up in pain.

“Martha—I need you to tell Dick something—I need him to know—“

“No, Barbara. You aren’t going anywhere.” I tried to sound calm, but on the inside I was panicking. Jesus Christ! I’m 17! What the hell was I doing, trying to comfort a woman having a very probable miscarriage?

“Martha—you’re so much like your father. For some reason, he always looked out for me, always making sure I was okay. And he was so devastated after I got shot. He almost didn’t let any of the kids back out of the house. He was heartbroken.” She whispered. “Dick is definitely Diana’s son, though. He tends to be very gentle and loving on average, but as soon as he puts the suit on, he’s like a bat out of hell.”

“You sound like you’re delivering a eulogy.” I laughed. She snickered, the first smile I’d seen since she got here.

“Blunt and to the point. Definitely a Bruce thing.” She chuckled. “If Dick doesn’t get to speak to me before this all ends.” She alluded to the fact that the bath water, previously crystal clear, had been turned into thick and dark red water, unable to be seen through. “Tell Dick I love him.”

“Barbara—“

“No, Martha. Tell him I love him. And I want him to move on. He wanted so bad to be a father, and he needs to find someone who will give him that.” She was quiet for a moment. “And you, Martha.” She smiled genuinely. “You don’t even know what you’re capable of doing. You should really work with your mother’s gifts. And this place might be able to help you out.”

Then I heard the door open, and Dick came sprinting in. He stood in shock for a moment before kneeling next to me, taking Barbara’s hand. She looked finally happy, as she started to close her eyes. Dick laid his head down on the side of the bathtub, and began to sob.

“Dick, she needs medical attention. And I don’t know if we can make it to the mainland.” I pressed. He looked up at me, sniffling, and he nodded. He pulled her out of the red bath, and wrapped her in a towel, quickly running out of the bathroom, me close in tow. Cass had done crowd control as everyone sputtered about what was wrong, and she had to hold them back as Dick and I ran in search of Hippolyta.

 

 

Jason’s POV

“Cass, dammit, tell me what’s happening!” I yelled, having Tim and Damian standing right behind me.

“Jason, it’s not relevant until we get some news, okay?” she barked back at me. I just glared at her, making sure she knew that I wasn’t happy about this. I turned around to Damian and Tim.

“You two go light. I don’t want to even get a whiff of your presence within 50 yards of me.” I growled at them. They quickly nodded and briskly walked off. I turned back to face Cass.

“Now tell me. What is happening?” I asked, gently and pleading this time. She hung her head.

“Barbara is having a miscarriage. I think.” She whispered. I was stunned. Barbara was pregnant?

“I didn’t even know she was pregnant. Why didn’t they tell us?” I proceeded to ask the follow-up question, trying not to dwell on the matter for too long. Cass shrugged.

“They were probably trying to avoid any embarrassment in case something like this happened. Dick and Martha were heading to the mainland, which isn’t great because it’s 30 minutes from here. Plus, they have to find a hospital.” She murmured. “Sometimes I wish they were here, so they could help us with tragedies, because I feel another one coming on.” She whispered. I engulfed her in a hug, trying to comfort her. Much to my surprise, she began to cry.

“Cass?”

“I’m sorry. I’m just—sometimes I really miss them. This would be a time in which this family needs it’s matriarch and patriarch, but they’re both gone, and the closest we’ve got are the ones who need the most help right now.” She sobbed. “It makes me wonder how different this would all be if they hadn’t died. And it makes me question why I continue to put on the leather and cowl, when horrible things are still happening to people, and to this family, no less.” She finished. I clutched her a little closer, feeling my heart break a little more with each word she uttered. “And it makes me wonder—should we even bring children into this world?”

“We’ve never talked about it. And if you don’t want to have kids, I’m not going to guilt-trip you into having kids for me. I am just fine with you, Cass.” I smiled down at her, as she lifted her head from my chest up to meet my gaze.

“Do you want kids?” she asked quietly. “And don’t bullshit me, Todd.” She smirked a little. I stared off into the stonewall next to us, and sighed.

“Do I want kids?” I asked rhetorically. I let out a deep breath, and turned to her. “When I was a kid, one of those little pricks that runs around the streets of Gotham, I started smoking when I was 8, became an alcoholic at 10, and lost my V-Card when I was 13. And as an adult, because of those choices, I vowed to never have kids. But when I met you, it changed. I’d love to have kids with you. As many as you’re willing to have—because I love you, Cass—and I would love any future children with you.” I professed, doing my best to convey my feelings, and that in itself was usually a challenge. Cass grabbed me by the collar and pulled me in for a kiss.

“Let’s go finish that Round 5 you were teasing me with.” She smirked that irresistible smirk that she does. I chuckled between kisses as I pushed us into our bedroom.

 

 

Damian’s POV

“Well what are we supposed to do now? I hate not knowing what’s going on.” I grumbled. Tim laughed.

“You hate not knowing everything in general.” He chuckled. I shot him a glare, looking out on the horizon. Quickly, I had an incredible idea.

“Hey, let’s go pay the Armonía a visit!” I exclaimed. Tim looked confused.

“Who’s Armonía?”

“Only the greatest girl I’ve ever met.”

 

 

Tim’s POV

The way they looked at each other, it almost mirrored the way Dick and Barbara looked at each other. It was kind of cute, but it was also kind of disturbing. It reminded me of the girl I left at home as all this went down. I quickly pulled out my phone, and dialed her number.

“Tim?”

“Hey Steph.”

“Jesus Christ, Tim! I thought you were dead.”

“Steph, it’s only been one day.”

“I saw the manor go up in flames yesterday, and when you don’t call me back, it’s kind of worrisome. Dear God.” 

I chuckled a little bit.

“Why are you laughing? You think this is funny?”

“I just think you’re cute when you’re worried.”

“Well then in that case, I’m adorable.” She quipped back at me. I smiled behind the phone.

“Where are you?” 

“That’s what I should be asking you.”

“I’m in Theymescaria. Mom’s old home. Now, where are you?”

I heard her sigh behind the phone.

“In a doctor’s office.”

I tilted my head up a little, wondering what was wrong with my girlfriend, who is completely stranded by herself.

“Why? What’s wrong?” I immediately asked back. 

There was silence.

“You know why I wasn’t at the wedding? I told you I had the stomach flu?” she posed more or less like a question and less like a statement. Something about this wasn’t right. It felt wrong. I felt something in my stomach clench up. I had been blessed with Bruce’s gift of knowing when something was off, and something was definitely off. 

“Steph—is something wrong? I am getting this vibe that something is really wrong.” I confessed to her. She stifled a watery laugh on the other side of the line. 

“Tim—you don’t even know.” She whispered.

“Well, I’d like to.” I offered, trying to be gentle and calm, while everything was telling me to jump on a boat and head for Gotham. 

Another pause.

“Tim—I—I think I might be pregnant.”

 

 

I’d never been standing under a large amount of cinderblocks that were raining down before, but I could understand what it might feel like. And I’d never actually drowned before, but I could understand what that might feel like too. 

“What do you mean ‘you think you’re pregnant’?”

“Just what I said, I think I’m pregnant.”

“Well, are you pregnant?”

“I don’t know! That’s why I’m in a doctor’s office.” She growled. I pinched the bridge of my nose and closed my eyes for a second.

“Well, how late are you?” 

“What are you, my physician?”

“Answer the damn question.” I ordered. I’d never spoken to Steph like that before.

“4 weeks.”

I struggled to breathe. 4 weeks? That was a long time. Jesus, please, if you’re up there, or Zeus or something, please don’t let this be real life. 

“4 weeks. Isn’t that—like—a ridiculously large amount of time?” I started almost hyperventilating. I grimaced, feeling like I was either going to pass out of vomit. Or maybe both, who knew? 

“Tim, you need to breathe.”

“How am I supposed to breathe?! You just basically told me that you’re pregnant with my baby!” I whisper-yelled into the phone. I didn’t want anyone to hear me.

“It could be a false alarm.”

“How are you so calm?”

“You’re going to be a horrible birth partner.”

“Don’t—don’t—don’t say shit like that, Steph.” I mumbled, almost collapsing right then and there.

“Tim, you need to calm down. Why would this be so bad?”

I broke out into full-fledged laughter.

“Why—haha—this—haha—would—haha—be bad—HAHA!” I practically shrieked into the phone. 

“Tim—“

“Steph, you’re 19. I’m 20. Please. I just—I don’t know if I’m ready for this.” I murmured. 

“So, you’re saying you want me to get an abortion if I’m pregnant?”

Everything was getting dauntingly real at an accelerated rate. I shook my head, thinking about the thought of Steph and I killing our unborn child. Our child. Holy shit.

“No—Steph—I just need a minute to process this news. Just call me when you get the results, okay? Please?” I sighed. 

“Okay. I’ll talk to you later, Tim.” She murmured. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

 

 

Martha’s POV

I sat next to Dick in the waiting room, completely silent. Greek hospitals weren’t even close to the caliber of medical care we had back in Gotham. Sometimes I wondered why we were even still in Greece. Then I remembered that we’d only been here for one day, and we couldn’t go home until the manor was refurbished.

“Dick—“ I broke the silence. He shook his head.

“I’ve failed my wife. I’ve failed this family. And I will not allow myself to feel relieved of the pain I’m feeling right now.” He whispered, trying not to sob.

“Stop being an emo teen. None of this is your fault, and Barbara is going to be fine.” I muttered.

“What about the baby?” he murmured. I sighed deeply.

“I can’t tell you, Dick. I really can’t.” I breathed. He returned his face to his palms.

“Grayson?” the Greek nurse struggled to pronounce the foreign language. Dick looked at her and then looked at me.

“I’ll be right here, waiting for you to invite me into the room.” I smiled. He nodded and hugged me quickly.

“Thank you.”

 

 

Tim's POV

It had been a total of 2 minutes since I called Steph and my life possibly changed. I saw Damian and Armonía talking, obviously getting chummy. It made me miss Steph. I loved her so damn much. Even if she was pregnant, I would propose to her, I would raise our child, and we would be happy. This was all coming a little fast, but I wanted this. I wanted her to wake up next to me every morning and complain about her swollen feet, and let me run to the grocery store and get whatever she was craving. I wanted her to grab my hand excitedly and place it on her stomach, squealing when the baby kicked for the first time. 

I’d had a revelation.

I was going to be a father, whether it be now or later.

And I was excited.

 

 

Dick’s POV

Most of what the doctor said went one ear and out the other, not because I didn’t understand her Greek, but because I was in shock. 

A miscarriage.

I held Barbara’s hand, as she sobbed. I pulled her close to me so that she could sob into my chest.

I kept myself from also erupting into tears. I had to be strong for her.

What stuck with me was the point that the doctor made about how ‘Barbara’s chance of having children successfully were below 1%’. 

I’d had a revelation.

I wasn’t going to be father, whether it be now or later.

And I was heartbroken.

 

 

Martha’s POV

After a few hours, Dick came through the doors, wheeling Barbara in front of him. Their faces were tear-stained and red.

I sprang from my chair and sprinted over to hug Barbara first, and then Dick. He was holding back a lot of tears, but I could see right through him. He was devastated.

“I think we should probably head back.” Dick murmured, coughing a little. I nodded, and offered to push Barbara. He nodded. “I’ve got to make sure we’re clear to leave, and tell them where to bill it, I’ll be right behind you.” He muttered, walking towards the receptionists’ desk. I gently pushed Barbara out the entrance of the hospital, waiting for Dick to catch up to us.

“I’m a burden to him. I can’t give him what he wants so badly.” She whispered. I was confused. What was she talking about?

“What do you mean? Dick loves you. You aren’t a burden.” I combated, trying to lift her spirits. She just shook her head and was silent. I didn’t know how to help her, and saying ‘I’m sorry’ was just a term of endearment that I had to say. I didn’t know what else to say.

What else was there to say?


	6. An Open End

Tim’s POV

When Dick, Barbara, and Martha came back, there was something wrong that they weren’t telling us about, but I couldn’t put my finger on it. And dinner was incredibly awkward, but Armonía joined us, which made for a little brighter conversation. In the middle of the meal, my phone went off.

“Excuse me.” I murmured, excusing myself from the table. I felt my heart speed up at least 30 paces. I knew it was Steph, and she was calling to tell me the results of the appointment. I didn’t know what I felt, but it wasn’t pleasant. As soon as I was in the hallway, I picked up the call.

“Steph?” 

“Tim! How are you?” Joker cackled on the other side of the phone. I felt my body stiffen. He had Steph. Steph was probably pregnant with my child. And I was on the other side of the globe.

“What have you done with her?” I growled into the phone. He laughed devilishly, taunting me.

“Well, if you ever want to see your girlfriend again, you might want to hightail it back here.” He sneered. I felt my heart stop, ice water in my veins.

“I’m coming for you, Joker. If you so much as lay a finger on her—“

“Yes, yes, I know. I will finally taste the sweet release of death.” He chuckled. I quickly ended the call, dialing another number.

“Lucius?”

“Mr. Drake? How’s the island?”

“I need the jet to be in Athens as soon as possible. Joker has Steph.” 

There was a moment of silence.

“Pack your things. I’m arranging a ride for you. And by ride, I mean The Bat. Let’s just hope that the autopilot can travel across the globe.” He murmured.

“Dad built it. It can do just about anything.” I sighed.

“Be safe, Wayne’s.” Lucius warned. I simply hung up the phone and sprinted back into the dining area.

“Pack your stuff. We are leaving now.”

“What?” Dick almost spit out his food.

“Joker has Steph. And we have to get back to her. I already had The Bat arranged to come pick us up at the nearest spot to the pier at the mainland.” I sputtered.

Everyone got up quickly and sprinted to their rooms, but not before the doors to the palace opened.

“Hope I’m not too late to the party.”

 

Martha’s POV

Great. Just wonderful. When everything comes crashing down, and we have two family crises at the same time, he shows up. Why does everything have to have horrible timing?!

“Connor!” I jumped, everyone else going back to their rooms and began packing. Connor flashed over to me, using his father’s ability to run like The Flash. He crashed into me, pulling me into his buff chest and kissing me. I wasn’t expecting the kiss, which made for a little bit of an awkward encounter. 

“Martha, God I’ve missed you.” I pulled away from him, frowning a little.

“Listen Connor, you came at a really bad time. We were just getting ready to head back to Gotham.” I sighed, trying not to hurt his feelings. He smiled.

“Good, I don’t think the women like me here, anyway.” He said with a happy-go-lucky attitude. I groaned internally, trying not to offend him too much.

“Why don’t you come help me get my stuff together?” I offered, leading us up to my room. He nodded, looking intently at all the intricate decorations in the palace. 

Moments later, we found ourselves in my room, Connor helping me pack my bags. It didn’t take us long, considering his super speed. He graciously handed me my luggage and tried to kiss me, but I pulled away quickly. He stood back a little, looking really hurt.

“You know what, Martha? I’ve tried to reach out to you, I’ve been nothing but an incredible boyfriend, and I—“ he started to get on a soapbox, but I gently set my hand on his shoulder.

“I know, I know. I’m just—“ I sighed, looking for the right words. “I don’t know. I am caught up in this stuff right now, and I just—I don’t know.” I murmured, walking down the steps. I didn’t know how close behind Connor was, or if he was even following me. Right then, I didn’t care. I had a job to do, and I couldn’t let myself get distracted by some boy.

But he’s not just some boy. He’s Connor. Your Connor.

I willed my brain to shut up, trying to let myself off the ‘guilty hook’. 

It wasn’t working.

“I’m surprised the international police didn’t come get us for landing this thing anywhere near the harbor.” Damian smirked, climbing up in the aircraft. We all followed suit, including Connor, as Dick made his way to the front of The Bat. The inside had been modified to look more like a minivan instead of a militarized plane. 

Silently, Dick pulled the aircraft up into the air and sent us shooting West, towards Gotham. The trip was silent, each of us thinking about our personal ties to this situation. Dick and Barbara were probably thinking about the fact that their child just died, and now they have to pull themselves up by the bootstraps and go save lives. Jason and Cass were probably thinking about how we managed to ruin a nice honeymoon that they wouldn’t have otherwise gotten. But it wasn’t difficult to make the world come to a complete standstill if your last name was Wayne. Tim was probably worried about Steph. Damian was probably sad that he’d never get to see that girl again. As I looked at Connor, I was thinking about how broken this relationship was. There was no way that I could maintain monogamy and faithfulness when my mind was always only halfway there with him. The other half of my brain was always running at full speed ahead, carefully calculating every move I make and every word I say. That’s what my father taught me. It’s what my brothers taught me. We all did it. And the only reason any of them were in stable relationships, is because their spouses and significant others were trained in that same curriculum. None of us actually had a whole heart to care for people with. Dick and I came close, but even then, it was only 50% genuine caring and 50% masking what’s actually happening in our minds. It’s was Bruce’s way. But something told me that Diana was like that too. Maybe taking a visit to her old home was enlightening. It showed me kind of what my mother was like. I think she would have taught me the same thing. And in times like these, my father’s example and Dick’s example were the only things I had to examine when I was scared or had to put on the costume. My father used to have a saying.

“Always watch your back, and never give your whole heart to something, because when they break it, you’re left with nothing.”

 

Tim’s POV

My heart was racing. I barely hurdled out of the plane fast enough to open up my high-tech watch.

“My watch says she’s about 10 miles from the manor.”

“The ACE building. I thought we cleared Joker out of that a long time ago?” Jason fired back. In moments like these, you never really knew who was talking, but it didn’t really matter. People were drawing conclusions, and it was a lot faster than just one person.

“Apparently not. This watch doesn’t lie. It was—“

“Made by Dad.” They all replied at once.

“So what’s our plan? Do we have one? We can’t be flying blind, I—“

“No plan. It’s just him and some toys. We can handle this. Open your damn eyes and don’t set anything off. We’ll get Steph, grab Joker, and take him with us all the way down to Arkham. Then, we’ll figure it out from there.” Dick said firmly. He looked down at his own watch and pressed a few buttons. “Babs, you stay here. You’re set up in The Bat. Marthat, Damian, Tim, and I will be in the Batmobile. Jason and Cass are taking The Batcycle.” He assigned. Jason and Cass gave each other a high five, grinning. I couldn’t even focus on the comedy because my heart was about to explode. Steph, and possibly my child, were in Joker’s custody.

“Alright. Let’s rollout.”

 

Damian’s POV

This sucked ass. Like, really? It’s like 10 degrees outside! I missed the warm salty air of Theymescaria. And I missed her. 

All I could think about was Armonía.

It seemed selfish that my brother’s girlfriend was in the clutches of the most dangerous man we know, and all I could think about was my almost-girlfriend.

I told her I’d come back for her. That I’d never forget her. 

Suddenly, I was sleepy, and soon I was completely unconscious.

 

Tim’s POV

I don’t know how, and I don’t know why, but I woke up in a dark and musty cavern. There was a single oil lamp in the corner, and it smelled like moldy circus food. I realized quickly that I was tied up, my hands tied to a wall that I sat up against, and my legs banded together. I heard crying next to me, a woman’s crying. It was too dark to make our her face, but I immediately tried to get answers, logically going through every scenario that could’ve happened, or every scenario that could get us out of here. It’s what I did. I overthought.

“Hey, hey, do you know where we’re at?” I whispered to the girl. Her crying immediately ceased, and she sniffled.

“Tim?” I knew that voice.

“Steph?”

“Oh God, Tim. I’m so sorry. He took me, I didn’t—“ I felt my heart leaping out of my chest.

“No, no—this isn’t your fault. It’s my fault for leaving you in Gotham.” I interrupted her, trying to reach out to her, but I couldn’t, I could barely move.

“Please, Tim, you have to get us out of here. I don’t know how it’s even possible, but please. Please get us out. I heard him throwing other people in the room next to this one, so if by some stretch of the imagination, your family can break out, we just have to buy enough time for them to figure something out.” She explained. I nodded, taking in the new information. I immediately scanned the room a few times, looking for anything within the reach of my feet. There wasn’t much to choose from, but I got an idea.

“I have an idea.”

 

Dick’s POV

My head throbbed, as I tried to regain consciousness. The room was dark, but I could see everyone’s faces. I quickly took a headcount, but my heart stopped, ice water flooding my veins, when I realized we were missing someone.

Tim.

I pulled at the restraints that I was bound by, trying to get out, but nothing was working.

“Guys, guys!” I yelled, but still whispering. I didn’t want to draw attention to us. One by one, people slowly started to look up, taking in their surroundings. I did another headcount, affirming my anxieties.

“Somebody better start talking.” Jason growled. I had my head on a swivel, trying to think of something. This was quite possibly the most horrible situation I’d ever been in, especially with my family. The only other situation that I could think of that was this terrifying, was Bruce’s death. I was there. And because I couldn’t think of anything and couldn’t get us out, or rather both of us, I was left with crippling self-esteem, and the thought that I wouldn’t be able to save my family

You can’t save everyone.

Bruce’s voice rang in my ears, and I started panicking. I felt my world imploding around me, and my heart rate quickening. 

“Dick--?” Martha asked gently, but I didn’t hear her. Her voice was white noise, as I started to sweat profusely and take staggering breaths.

“Dick, come on buddy, we’ve gotta figure something out.” Damian reasoned. I shook my head, my whole body trembling.

“I—I c—I can’t.”

 

I slipped into a flashback, forgetting where I was. All I could see was the circus. My parents and I. 

“The Flying Graysons!” the ringleader shouted, as my mother and I swung from the ladders and ropes at the top of the dome. “I have a special treat for you folks today! The Graysons are going to perform their new program, complete with crazier tricks and larger leaps!” he got the crowd riled up, people loosing their minds. We were kings. Standing up at the top of the platform, I felt like I was King of The World. I had everything. We weren’t rich, but people came from near and far to see us, and the place that we held in people’s hearts was rich enough for us. 

My mother and father swung from the tops of the dome, graceful and incredible. It was only a fingertip length away. That’s how far my mother was from grasping the edge of the platform.

My father flew backwards, awaiting the grip of his wife, who had already plummeted to her death. Silence and gasps fell over the crowd as I was left standing on the high platform, my parents’ bodies lying lifeless and dead on the sandy ground.

I felt many emotions. Sadness, defeat, and anger. But nothing topped the debilitating fear and terror that I was filled with. I slowly sat down on the platform, letting tears flow freely. My sobbing was the only noise that you could hear in the entire tent. 

Fear.

Horror.

I all of a sudden couldn’t move, and I couldn’t find the words to speak as the ringleader hurried up the ladder to help me down. I remember being completely silent, just staring at the cheap sand, now stained with blood. I let my mouth hang agape, unable to do anything.

I realized I was still sitting in the restraints, tied to the wall behind me, and I was shaking. Just like I was back then. I was just a scared little boy, who by playing in a costume and being over-confident, had gotten himself in trouble.

And I had to pay the consequences.

 

Martha’s POV

I looked over at Connor, his restraints glowing with a greenish tint. He looked incredibly weak and frail.

“Connor?” I whispered. He raised his head a little, his eyes a little droopy.

“Martha—I—it’s kryptonite.” He breathed heavily, obviously sick. I shuddered at the thought of kryptonite. It meant that the best weapon we had was disabled. And I knew that if that kryptonite touched him too much longer, he would die. My mind was racing at 1000 miles per second, and I was trying to make up a plan. Dick was staring off into space, shaking like a cold and wet dog. I had to think of something, and I had to think of it fast.

“Martha, you’ve got to do something.” Damian whispered. I looked at him incredulously.

“Like what?” 

“Like, use your powers.”

I let silence slip between us, thinking about the possibility that I was just as strong as Connor. And I was the alternative.

“You know I can barely hover off the ground, and I can’t break out of these restraints! I can barely lift the couch in the parlor. I’ll break my wrists.” I whined. Jason snapped his head over to me.

“Listen, you’re the best we’ve got, so get going Wonder Girl.” He quipped. I sat there for a second, trying to harness a power that I barely even knew. I figured that if Mom would have been alive, she would have taught me how to fly around with ease, and how to lift buildings like she did, but she hadn’t been there. And I feel like Dad was different after she died. I can only assume that he was a different person before Mom died. 

I tried to remember what Dad had tried to teach me before he died. He used to tell me stories about how Mom would move entire buildings, and how she was the most powerful member of the team, right next to Superman.

“Martha, we don’t have a lot of time.” Cass reminded me, bringing me back to reality. I tried to pull on the restraints, but I couldn’t break them, I’d ruin my wrists and hands.

“Please, Martha!” Damian whisper-shouted. Cass, Jason, and Damian started all jumping on me at once, trying to get me to hurry. I felt my anxiety at an all-time high. I couldn’t do it. I couldn’t save my family. Then, I heard a voice. It was Dad.

You can’t save everyone.

I took a staggering breath, not believing a word of that sentence. I couldn’t let my family die. I took another deep breath and closed my eyes, gripping the restraints for dear life, praying to every God that I knew.

And I pulled.

 

Tim’s POV

When I saw him, my stomach did a flip-turn. I couldn’t stand his repulsive sight, and I could barely sit with the thought that this man had our lives in his hands. 

“What’s your plan?” Stephanie whispered. I just stared at Joker, a scowl on my face.

“I don’t have one.”

He walked up to Stephanie, cackling.

“Glad to see you here, Tim!” he laughed, quickly grabbing Steph and putting a knife under her throat. I felt myself thrusting against the restraints that held me in my spot.

“Let go of her, you dirty bastard!” I spat. He just threw his head back laughing, completely blowing me off.

“Steph has something to tell you, Tim!” he laughed, digging the knife deeper into her skin, just barely not drawing any blood. “Tell him what you told me!” he shouted at her. She was obviously scared, her face looked completely terrified. I felt my heart and stomach sink deep through the floor, knowing what she was going to say. “Tell him!” Joker yelled again, after he moment of silence. She looked like she was about to cry, and that broke my heart.

“I said, ‘Don’t hurt me. I’m pregnant.’” She whispered, trying not to cry. I felt fear and anger flood my mind, completely becoming an animal, ready to rip Joker’s head off. 

I wasn’t expecting the door to completely collapse. 

But I really wasn’t expecting the purple rubber boot that I saw in the crumbling stone.

 

Steph’s POV

There. I’d said it. It was out there. 

And thank God someone came to our rescue, because I knew that Tim didn’t have a plan before he said anything about not having a plan.

Joker immediately jumped off me, going on the offense against the troupe of heroes that had broken through the wall.

“You’re done for, Joker.” Martha grinned, a completely different person than I’d known for 17 years. I saw Joker’s eyes slowly squint, a smile plastered on his face.

“I don't think so.”

 

Martha’s POV

Dick rejoined our circle out front of the ACE building, having turned Joker into Commissioner Gordon. He wished us well, as the police left the scene. Morning was just starting to break, and we all stood silence, waiting for Dick to say something.

“We can’t do this anymore.”

“Dick—“

“Listen to me.” He shot me a glare for trying to interrupt. “Dad wouldn’t be proud of the decision I’m about to make, but in order to honor his wishes, and keep this family safe, I have to do this. We need to separate, lead separate lives. We can’t be heroes anymore. Hell, we can’t even be siblings. When we’re together, bad things happen, and people put on the cowl. We can’t do it anymore. We just—can’t” he sighed, running a hand through his hair. “So everyone needs to get their stuff out of The Bat, and leave. Barbara and I are going to stay up with Jim for a while until the manor gets refurbished. Jason and Cass, I’ve got an up-scale apartment leased for you guys, starting tomorrow. Tim and Steph, same goes for you, only yours in in Central City, and Jason and Cass’ is Starling City. Damian, you’ve got the jet to go back to Theymescaria. And Martha—“ he stopped, looking like he was sad and conflicted. “You’re going to stay with Connor and his family. I’ve already called Clark and Lois. They are going to give you a room.” He finished.

“Dick you can’t—“ Jason tried to combat him, but he put out his hand, shaking his head.

“Yes I can.” He murmured. “It’s over. It’s been over since the Justice League disbanded after Bruce died. It’s been over for a while.” He muttered. “Go out, live your lives, and never look back. You’ll be safe that way. And this will be easier if we just go and don’t have ‘last words’. Now here are the keys—“ he hurried, handing each person a few respective keys. “And I hope that you live full lives, away from this—vigilante business.”

One by one, people got their stuff off The Bat and headed away from the manor, until it was just Dick, Barbara, Connor and I. Connor and Barbara were gathering up our things off the plane while I stood, staring at Dick.

“Please don’t do this. You don’t have to do this! We can call everyone back and tell them to come home!” I cried. “This is all I’ve known, Dick. This is my life, my home!” I sobbed. “Please—“ I became a mess, trying to get myself together.

The look on Dick’s face said it all. He didn’t want to do this, and it physically hurt to have to make this decision, but he truly believed it was right. He thought this was what’s best for us. Connor loaded our stuff into his truck that he’d parked at the manor before he left for Theymescaria. I heard the engine turn over, indicating that I had to leave. Barbara kept a safe distance, as I gave Dick a firm stare.

“Don’t do this.” I begged one final time, setting my jaw.

“I have to.” 

A moment of silence fell between us, and all you could hear was the rather distant hum of the truck engine.

“I’m gonna miss you, Dick.” I whispered, tears coming back full-force.

“I’m gonna miss you too.”

“You’re being awful brave.” I snickered a little, trying to lighten the mood. I didn’t want to leave with him upset and me upset. 

“I have to. People count on me. But you kind of saved the day in there. I don’t know if you’re one of those people.” He smiled sadly. I gave a watery chuckle, tears flowing freely.

“You remember what I said at the wedding, before it got ruined?” I asked, my voice straining against the guttural sobs that I wanted to let out.

“I think I do.” He sighed, tears now gracing his cheeks. “But I can hear it again.” He set his jaw like Dad used to, and let more tears flow.

“I will always need you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Act II will be coming out soon! Hope you've enjoyed Act I. leave me some comments and some kudos! And stay tuned for Act II!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys! Please remember to give me some kudos, and to hit me up with some comments! I'm just getting started here on AO3, and i'd appreciate the love! And feel free to find me on tumblr, allisonwritesfanfiction.tumblr.com. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I do not own any DC characters, they of course belong to DC. ;-)
> 
> Act II is up! Check it out on my profile!


End file.
